Love Struck Luffy
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. Rated T. Read and review, no flames or hate, please! LuffyXNami
1. Part I

One Piece: Love-Struck Luffy: Part I

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Summary: While heading back to the <em>Sunny<em> from getting supplies, Luffy buys what he believes is sauce for his meat but is actually a love elixir. The moment he has some, he instantly falls for Nami. Is Luffy going to confess his feelings for Nami or is he just too damn shy to do so? And what does Sanji have to say about all this?

* * *

><p>Author's note: This is part of an art-trade with Lord Dico on deviantART. This also takes place before the <strong>Jailbreak<strong> episode in **Blizzard's Adventure Log.**

Warning: A bit of OOCness ahead.

* * *

><p>Another fabulous afternoon on the Grand Line. Aside from a few clouds, the sky was as beautiful as the sea below it. The seagulls glided along the surface.<p>

The _Thousand Sunny_, home to the notorious Straw Hat Pirates, had recently docked at an island known as Dove Island to gather supplies.

Roronoa Zoro (who had gotten himself lost for the fourth time that day) had gotten some new weights to help with his training.

Nami had gotten herself some more paper and ink for her maps.

Usopp was back at the ship, taking watch.

Sanji had gone to the butcher's shop to get some high quality meat.

Tony-Tony Chopper had gotten himself some more herbs for his medicine and Rumble Balls.

Nico Robin went to the bookstore to get some more of her favorite history books.

Franky had gotten himself some rust-proof, galvanized nails.

Brook was down at the music store, getting some sheet music. It was rather difficult, though, seeing as how everyone seemed too terrified to see a walking, talking skeleton with an afro.

As Monkey D. Luffy and Blizzard, they were at the marketplace to get fruit and fish and such. Sanji that once everyone made it back to the ship, he'd start making lunch. Luffy was really impatient to get there, and the sound of his stomach growling made it all the more unbearable.

He wished Blizzard would hurry up and get some peanut butter so he wouldn't have to wait, any longer.

"C'mon, buddy!" Luffy groaned as he cradled his roaring stomach. "I'm starving out here!"

Speak of the devil, Blizzard came out of the shop with a bag full of peanut butter jars.

"Finally," Luffy said as he grabbed the wolf-dog's leash. "Now let's go, already. Sanji's probably making lunch by now!"

Blizzard nodded his head before he and Luffy prepared to head back for lunch. As they walked, Luffy spotted something in one of the stands.

It was a bottle with some kind of pinkish liquid inside it. The bottle itself had a long, rather thin neck, and the bottom of it was shaped like a heart.

Luffy grinned. _This would probably make a good sauce for my meat!_ he thought. He approached the woman in the navy blue hood, the merchant, possibly, and asked, "How much for this?"

"200 Berries, child," said the merchant.

Blizzard growled at the woman. He didn't like the scent that was coming off of her. He tried to get Luffy to walk away by pulling at his leash, but Luffy simply pulled him back.

"Sit," Luffy commanded.

Blizzard reluctantly obeyed and sat on his haunches.

Luffy dug into his pockets to see if he had money left. After he pulled out his two empty side pockets, he suddenly remembered his back pockets. He pulled out two 100 Berry coins and placed them on the counter.

"Here you go, lady," said Luffy before he took the bottle and turned to leave, pulling Blizzard along with him.

"I hope that boy knows what he's getting himself into," the merchant said as the two Straw Hats walked away.

XXX

Luffy looked at the bottle his hand.

"It sure looks pretty," he said. "I bet it's gonna make my meat taste even better!"

His stomach grumbled, apparently agreeing with him.

Blizzard, however, was thinking just the opposite.

_I've got a bad feeling about this,_ the wolf-dog thought, _or my name is Fido…and it's not._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	2. Part II

One Piece: Love-Struck Luffy: Part II

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Luffy and Blizzard returned to the ship, just as soon as the others did.<p>

"Finally," Luffy said. "I thought we'd never make it back."

As they boarded the _Sunny_, they were greeted by Sanji.

"It's about time you showed up," said the blond chef. He approached the bags and opened them to see their contents. "Peanut butter…cabbage, carrots, salmon, red snapper, radishes, and various spices. Okay, I'll see what I can do with these," he said.

"Good," Luffy said, rubbing his growling stomach. "I'm starving."

Sanji sighed as he took the groceries into the kitchen to prepare for lunch. As he did, Luffy pulled out the bottle in his pocket. He uncorked it and took a bit of a whiff.

"Doesn't really have a bit of a smell," he said, "but I still think it's probably pretty good."

Blizzard just rolled his eyes at his master's simplemindedness.

XXX

Everybody sat down for lunch.

Luffy was sitting in between Nami and Usopp. He pulled out the bottle and started to pour some of its contents onto his steak.

"What's that stuff, Luffy?" asked Usopp.

"It's some meat sauce I got from this lady in town," answered Luffy.

"That's some weird looking sauce," Chopper acknowledged.

"Yeah," Luffy said, "but I think it tastes better than it looks!"

Before Luffy knew it the bottle was empty. He took the steak into his hands and began to tear apart like a wolf on venison.

In a matter of seconds, the steak was gone. Luffy leaned back in his seat, rubbing his full stomach.

"Hey, Luffy," Nami called. "Do you think that you could help me with something later?"

Luffy suddenly froze when he turned to Nami, and then turned away from her. At that moment, the crew noticed something that was clearly unexpected.

Luffy's cheeks had flushed a bright pink. Small beads of sweat began to form. He felt his heart beating, tenfold. He started twiddling his fingers in his lap.

He seemed rather nervous.

"Luffy?" Nami called, questioningly. "Did you hear me?"

"Huh?" Luffy asked as he turned back to her.

"I asked you if you could help with something later," said Nami.

"Uh…" Luffy hummed. "S-sure. Okay."

"Great!" Nami said.

Just then, Luffy stood up from his seat, his eyes concealed under the rim of his hat.

"Is it okay if I excuse myself from the table?" asked Luffy.

"Uh," Sanji muttered. "I guess."

With that being said, Luffy shoved his hands into his pockets and left the galley.

"Well, that was weird," said Chopper.

"Tell me about it," said Zoro. "Have you ever seen him act like that before?"

"Never," answered Nami.

Blizzard snorted as he finished his lunch.

_I knew something was up with that "sauce",_ he thought.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	3. Part III

One Piece: Love-Struck Luffy: Part III

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Luffy stood leaning against the portside railing. He sighed heavily as he watched the horizon, and looked up when he saw a pair of seagulls soaring overhead. As he watched them, he suddenly felt an odd sensation in his stomach. It wasn't because of digestion, but…something else. Like a stomachache of some kind. It wasn't painful, it just…felt odd.<p>

Suddenly, Luffy felt something cold and wet touch the back of his hand, making him jump a little. He looked down and saw Blizzard, his favorite red ball in his mouth.

"Oh, buddy," said Luffy. "Not now."

Blizzard's ears drooped when he heard those words. Luffy was usually always in the mood to play a game of fetch with him. He let out a sad, pleading whimper as he nudged Luffy's hand, again. The Straw Hat captain looked down at his dog, and seeing those big, soulful, cherry blossom pink eyes made it hard to resist. He chuckled, albeit somewhat mirthlessly, and took the ball from Blizzard's mouth.

"Okay," said Luffy. "But just once."

Blizzard wagged his tail in the air, panting happily.

"Ready?" Luffy asked as he held the ball up, earning an anticipated nod from Blizzard. "Okay. Go get it!"

Luffy tossed the ball across the deck, and Blizzard promptly gave chase after it. He caught the ball in his mouth and happily trotted towards Luffy. He dropped the ball in his hand and barked, but Luffy just waved his hand.

"No, no, Blizzard," Luffy said. "I said 'once'. Now go on. Get outta here. Go…take a nap with Zoro or something."

Blizzard dropped his ears again before he took the ball into his mouth and walked away, disappointed. Luffy hated to do something like that to his dog, but for some reason, his mind was elsewhere.

Just then, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook walked out on the deck with a deck of playing cards.

"Hey, Luffy!" Usopp called, causing the captain to turn him. "Chopper, Brook, and I are about to play a game of poker. Wanna join us?"

"Uh, no thanks, Usopp," Luffy answered. "I'm not in the mood, right now."

Usopp gave Luffy a rather surprised look, and Chopper and Brook were equally surprised as he was. Luffy never turned down a game of poker, ever.

"Are you sure?" Chopper asked.

"There's always room for one more," Brook chimed in.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Luffy said. "Maybe later."

For some odd reason…he couldn't stop thinking about Nami.

Her short, orange locks. Her slender figure. Her round, bright, tawny brown eyes. Her rather soft smile. Her sweet voice (when it's not busy chewing him out, that is)…everything about her.

Speaking of whom, Nami had just come out of the galley and was headed for the library, but she then spotted Luffy.

"Oh, hey, Luffy!" Nami called. "Just the man I wanted to see!"

Luffy felt his blush come back when he heard Nami's voice.

"Can you come and help me in the library?" Nami asked Luffy.

"Uh…yeah," Luffy answered, somewhat nervously. "I'll be there in a minute."

Nami smiled before she headed to the library. Luffy, hooding his eyes with his hat, once again, followed behind. As he did, the now empty bottle had fallen out of his pocket.

Blizzard happened to see the bottle, and saw this as his chance to investigate it. After all, Luffy didn't start acting like this until he ate his meat with it. He picked up the bottle and gave it a good long look. Aside from its rather peculiar shape, he didn't see anything wrong with it, but as he turned it over, he spotted the label. He gasped.

_Oh, crap…!_ he cursed in thought.

"Hey, Blizzard," Chopper said as he approached the wolf-dog. "What's that you got there? Isn't that Luffy's meat sauce?"

Blizzard shook his head no and handed Chopper the bottle. It was then that he read the label.

**Special Love Elixir. Guaranteed to cause love at first sight. Side effects include: blushing, nervousness, increase in lust, and the need to confess one's inner feelings.**

"Oh, no," Chopper muttered. "We better tell the others!"

Blizzard nodded his head in agreement.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	4. Part IV

One Piece: Love-Struck Luffy Part IV

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>"A LOVE ELIXIR?"<p>

Chopper and Blizzard had just shown Zoro, Usopp, Robin, Franky, and Brook what they found. Needless to say, it was clearly unexpected.

"Luffy bought this at the market?" asked Usopp.

"Yeah," answered Chopper. "Blizzard said he tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen to him! He didn't like the scent that the merchant was giving off."

"Well, it's probably too late to go find her," said Zoro. "She's probably long gone by now."

"I'm more worried about what Bro Cook is gonna do to Straw Hat once he finds out," Franky said.

A long silence came. If Sanji knew about this, odds are he's probably going to try and pulverize Luffy through no fault of his own.

"What should we do if he does find out?" asked Chopper, somewhat nervously.

"Leave that to me," Robin answered the little reindeer. "If I can probably keep him from getting to Luffy, then he should be okay."

"What would we do without you, Robin?" asked Usopp.

Robin just chuckled.

Unbeknownst to the others, Sanji happened to be nearby and heard every word they said. Needless to say he was not happy, one bit. He was so angry, he bit his cigarette in half.

_Why that no good…!_ the chef growled in thought. _Love elixir or not, that crappy captain is NOT falling in love with my Nami! Not on my watch!_

With that being said, Sanji prepared to head to the library, the others immediately spotted him, and, fearing the worst, grabbed him, pinning him in place.

"Sanji, no!" Usopp cried. "Don't hurt Luffy! It's not his fault!"

"He's under the spell of a love elixir!" Franky added. "He can't help it! His love for her isn't real!"

"I don't care!" Sanji growled. "Lemme go! I'm gonna filet him!"

"Ocho Fleur."

Suddenly, eight arms appeared and wrapped themselves around Sanji, keeping him immobilized.

"R-Robin!" Sanji said as he turned to the archeologist. "How could you?"

"I'm sorry, Sanji," Robin apologized, "but I'm doing this for Luffy's own good!"

Sanji growled. How could everybody just betray him like this?

"LET GO OF ME!" roared Sanji. "LET ME AT HIM! I'M GONNA TURN HIM INTO RUBBER MINCED MEAT!"

Everyone could only watch as the enraged Sanji struggled against Robin's bonds. If he got free, then Luffy was in for some big trouble.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	5. Part V

One Piece: Love-Struck Luffy: Part V

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Luffy, still under the effects of the elixir, was in the library with Nami. It turned out she needed help pinning her map of Dove Island to the bulletin board. He felt nervous just being around her, and yet, he couldn't stand to stay away from her.<p>

Nami handed Luffy some thumbnails to pin the map up. The captain silently took them and pinned one into one corner of the map, and then the other. He had a bit of trouble pinning the lower corners, so Nami grabbed his hand and guided him. As she did, she noticed that Luffy's hand was shaking.

Once they were finished, Luffy proceeded to head outside. However, Nami soon got in his way, making him stiffen. He swallowed the lump in his throat and concealed his face under his hat so she wouldn't see him blushing.

"Luffy," Nami said, "are you feeling okay? You haven't started acting like this until after lunch. What gives?"

Luffy didn't answer her. He just shuffled his feet and absentmindedly scratched at the back of his head. Nami seemed a bit annoyed at Luffy's recent shyness, not to mention slightly worried.

At that moment, Nami made a devilish grin. She had ways of making Luffy talk, after all.

Suddenly, the navigator threw her hands at Luffy's ribs and began to scribble her fingers all over. Luffy snorted, trying to stifle his laughter, but true to form, he couldn't fight it. Before he knew it, he was down on the floor, breaking out in a huge guffaw with Nami pinning him down. She didn't stop there, however. She lifted up Luffy's vest, took in a deep breath, and blew a big raspberry on his belly, sending him into even further hysterics.

"N-Nami," Luffy panted as tears began to form in his eyes. "S-stop…stop!"

Nami didn't stop. She grabbed Luffy's foot and pulled off his sandals. It didn't take long for Luffy to realize what she was about to do next. Before he could protest, Nami gently traced her finger along the sole of his foot. Luffy was soon sent howling with agonized laughter.

"Give up?" Nami asked Luffy.

"YES!" Luffy cried. "I GIVE! I GIHIHIHIHIVE!"

With that, Nami stood up, thus allowing Luffy to stand, as well.

"Now," Nami started, "why are you acting so nervous around me?"

Luffy, once again, still didn't answer. Instead, he lifted his head up, slightly, allowing Nami to see his face. What she saw surprised her.

Luffy's eyes were misty and somewhat dazed. He had a bit of a devilish smirk, somewhat like Zoro's. His breathing became steady and he licked his lips rather lustfully. It was then that Nami went from surprised to somewhat frightened.

"L-Luffy…?" Nami muttered, questioningly as she started to back away, causing Luffy to approach her. "What are you doing? What's wrong with you?"

Luffy still didn't answer her. He just kept walking towards her until he literally had Nami backed up against the wall. Nami soon went from frightened to just plain uneasy.

_What's he gonna do?_ Nami asked herself in thought as she felt his Luffy's hot breath against her face.

Luffy put his arms to Nami's sides, his eyes hooded. He licked his lips, once again.

"I…want you…" he whispered, the lust in his voice becoming evident to her.

"What?" Nami muttered, questioningly.

Just then, Luffy threw his body at her, pinning her against the wall, and captured her soft lips with his own.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	6. Part VI

One Piece: Love-Struck Luffy: Part VI

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Nami couldn't believe what was happening.<p>

Luffy had her pinned against the wall…and was kissing her…on the lips, no less!

Was this a dream? Was this really Luffy kissing her, right here and now?

Her mind could hardly comprehend what was happening. All she knew was that Luffy was kissing her.

Luffy moaned pleasurably as he gently grinded Nami's mouth. He pulled Nami into his arms and began to caress her hair and back. He flicked his tongue against hers, exploring the wet cavern.

Nami tried to pull away, but every time she did, Luffy would pull her right back into the kiss, refusing to let her go.

_What is he doing?_ Nami asked in thought.

As Luffy kept kissing her, Nami found herself struggling less and less. She began to caress Luffy's back and head. It was as if she…wanted more.

Luffy deepened the kiss, his moaning becoming a bit louder than before. Nami moaned into his mouth, as well. Though they wanted to continue, their lungs seemed to remind them that they needed to breathe, so they separated, gasping for air.

Luffy's eyes remained foggy. His body felt weak, but to him, it was a good kind of weak, if there ever was that kind. Nami felt no different.

"Luffy," Nami said. "That…that was so passionate…! I didn't know you had it in you!"

Luffy just smirked.

"Nami," he said. "There's something I've been needing to tell you…"

"Yeah?" Nami asked. "What is it?"

XXX

Meanwhile, in the men's quarters, Sanji had been tied to his bed by the others, in spite of their reluctance. However, the enraged cook was still struggling against his bonds.

"DAMN YOU ALL!" Sanji roared. "WHEN I GET OUTTA THESE, I'M GONNA KILL EVERY ONE OF YOU BASTARDS!"

"Like we said, Sanji," Usopp said. "This isn't Luffy's fault! He's under the effects of a love elixir! He doesn't know what he's doing!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Sanji snapped. "I'M STILL GONNA KILL HIM IF HE LAYS A HAND ON NAMI!"

As Sanji continued to struggle, his bonds suddenly began to loosen. It was then that everybody thought that now was a good time to warn Luffy.

Blizzard and Chopper were way ahead of them and ran out of the men's quarters.

XXX

Luffy looked into Nami's eyes, intently.

"Nami," he began, "I never thought I'd ever end up saying this…I was just too afraid."

"Afraid?" Nami repeated, questioningly. "Afraid of what?"

XXX

Chopper and Blizzard raced to the library, hoping to warn Luffy before Sanji broke free. As they were running, a black blur suddenly whizzed passed them.

The reindeer and wolf-dog braked to a halt.

XXX

"I was afraid of what you'd say," Luffy continued. "I guess…what I'm trying to say is…"

"Yeah?" asked Nami.

"Nami," Luffy started. "I…I…"

"You…what, Luffy?"

Before Luffy could get his words out, the door suddenly flew open, forcing Luffy and Nami to look up.

There was Sanji, seething with complete rage. His hands had been balled into fists, and he had the most demonic glare.

To say that he was pissed would be the complete understatement of the year.

"What the hell do you think you're doing," Sanji started with his teeth clenched, "with MY NAMI?"

Luffy, for once unafraid of the blond chef, stepped away from Nami and turned to Sanji, returning the glare.

"Who said she's yours?" the captain growled.

Nearby the library, the rest of the Straw Hats had gathered, and could only watch for what was yet to come.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


	7. Part VII

One Piece: Love-Struck Luffy: Part VII

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Luffy and Sanji stared each other down, glaring angrily at each other.<p>

"Who said she's yours?" Luffy growled.

"I do," Sanji snarled. "Listen hear, you little rubber tramp, Nami's mine! She's way too good for someone like you!"

"You don't know that!" Luffy snapped at Sanji.

"W-what are you talking about?" Nami asked, only to be ignored.

"I've known Nami longer than you have," said Luffy. "I know her a lot more than you do!"

"Oh, I'm SO sure!" Sanji retorted.

As the men argued, Robin came into the library, grabbed Nami, and pulled her away to the women's quarters. The others promptly followed behind, expecting something bad.

XXX

Meanwhile, down at the woman's quarters…

"A…a love elixir?"

Robin nodded her head, "yes". She and the others had explained to Nami why Luffy had been acting the way he was, and even gave her the empty elixir bottle as proof.

"I'm sorry, Nami," Robin apologized, "but it appears that Luffy's love for you…isn't actually real."

Nami swallowed the lump in her throat. She couldn't help but feel…heartbroken.

"It's not fair," she said. "He…he was about to tell me he loved me."

"Even if he did, so what?" Zoro said. "It's not like you love him back, right?"

Nami looked up at Zoro, a rather angry and hurt glare in her eyes. It was then that the swordsman got the message.

"Oh," he said.

"I'm sorry, Nami," Robin apologized, once again as she approached her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. The navigator responded by getting up and hugging her. Then, she began to cry, silently.

The rest of the Straw Hats looked away.

Suddenly, everyone heard a thud.

"What was that?" Zoro asked.

"It sounded like it came from outside!" Usopp said.

Everyone quickly headed out to the deck, where they saw Luffy and Sanji, wrestling with each other.

"You get your hands off me!" Luffy barked as he kicked Sanji off of him, and then lunged at him, pulling him into a headlock. Sanji responded by kicking him in the side.

"I don't see how Nami," Sanji said, "could ever fall in love with a brute like you! She would much prefer a guy like me!"

"You should talk!" Luffy snapped as he tackled the cook to the deck. "You say you love her, but then go off chasing another woman's ass!"

Nami gasped and clasped her hands over her mouth. Luffy and Sanji were fighting…over her.

"You shut your mouth!" Sanji spat. "What about you? You say that you love her, when you honestly don't! That just the elixir talking for you!"

"That's not true!" Luffy declared. "I don't know anything about some stupid elixir! I don't need that to tell her for me, anyway! I REALLY DO LOVE NAMI!"

Now Nami couldn't believe what she was hearing. She didn't know if this was really Luffy talking or the love elixir talking for him. Robin had told her that his love possibly wasn't real, but then she remembered the kiss they had in the library. It felt so passionate, so real…so right. Surely, that should've meant something, shouldn't it?

Just then, Sanji pushed Luffy back down to the deck, and, of all things…began to kick him, repeatedly.

Nami's eyes began to well up with tears. She couldn't stand it any longer. Seeing Luffy and Sanji fight over her was enough, but now, Sanji beating on Luffy while he was down? It was too much!

"S…stop," Nami said, her voice breaking. "Stop! Stop it! SANJI, JUST STOP IT!"

Sanji, hearing the navigator's tearful, reluctantly obliged. No matter how angry he was, he, like Luffy, hated to see Nami cry.

Nami ran up to Luffy and pulled him into her arms. He had a bit of blood coming out of his nose and lips, but other than that, he seemed all right.

"Oh, Luffy," Nami said. "Do you really mean it?"

"Of course, I do," Luffy answered her. "I…I've loved since the day I met you."

"Then how come you didn't say anything?" Nami asked him.

Luffy looked away, feeling somewhat ashamed.

"Well, back then, you hated pirates," Luffy said. "I was afraid that if I told you, you'd just shoot me down. That's what really got me scared."

"Luffy, if I really hated pirates," Nami said, "then wouldn't you think that I wouldn't have joined up with you after you defeated Arlong?"

Luffy looked deep into Nami's tawny brown eyes, and Nami looked into his black eyes. The latter saw a slight glint in them. She knew for certain that that glint was the spark of Luffy's true love for her.

"Love elixir or no," Luffy said. "I love you, Nami."

A pause came.

"I love you, too, Luffy," Nami said before she slowly pressed her lips against her captain's. She didn't care about the taste of blood. All she cared about was that Luffy loved her…for truly.

Sanji, now realizing that Nami had chosen who she really loved, just sighed in defeat and walked away without another word.

Meanwhile, Usopp looked down at the elixir's bottle and saw that the label had been scrunched up. He pulled it down gently and saw that there was more to it.

**Special Love Elixir. Guaranteed to cause love at first sight. Side effects include: blushing, nervousness, increase in lust, and the need to confess one's inner feelings.**

**Effects last for up to 45 minutes.**

At that moment, everyone realized that it had been much longer than what the label had said, and at first, they didn't believe it, but when they looked to Luffy and Nami, who were now wrapped in each other's embrace, they realized now that Luffy's love for Nami truly is real.

Perhaps the elixir just gave him a little help.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Read and review, please!<p> 


End file.
